Christmas Love at a Resort
by SnowyFlame
Summary: The girls win a trip to Alaska. What they don't know is that someone or some people are already there. PPGXRRB
1. A trip to Alaska

**This is a Christmas Special starring….the PowerPuff Girls!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

Normal P.O.V.

It was a warm and sunny morning for our heroines. Blossom was awake cooking breakfast for her sisters and her dad. Blossom still had her orange hair, except it reach to her mid-back and her bright pink eyes. She still wore a ribbon, but smaller.

After a few minutes, her dad came down the stairs. He now worked at a science lab and usually goes out of town for awhile.

"Blossom, I have to go to a trip out of town for a month. Please watch your sisters, especially Buttercup", he said. "Don't worry, have a nice trip", Blossom

replies to her dad. She kissed goodbye her dad and he was gone.

Blossom's P.O.V.

After dad left, I decide to wake up Bubbles and Buttercup.

I walked into Bubble's room. She was sleeping soundly with octi in her arms. I still couldn't believe she still slept with octi, but then again I do not control her.

I gently shook her. "Bubbles, wake up", I whisper softly. She tosses and turns and opens her sapphire eyes to meet mine. Bubbles still had her blonde hair in pigtails. She was still sweet as I was still smart.

She got up from bed and went down into the kitchen.

Now it was time to wake up Buttercup. I walk to her room and enter quietly.

She was still sleeping. Weird, she looks like an angel when she's asleep.

Buttercup was still tough and her hair had grown. It reached her shoulders and still had that menacing look in her jade green eyes.

I poke her and step away. Nothing. I breath in and pushed her off the bed.

I look to see if she was awake. Nothing. An idea forms in my head.

"I guess buttercup won't be needing her blanket anymore", I say as I grab the _her_ blanket. Then I hear a growl. Buttercup gets up and tackles me to the ground. "NO ONE TOUCHES _MY BLANKET_!", she threatens me. I nod and she gets off and makes her way to the kitchen.

Bubble's P.O.V.

I start putting pancakes on my plate. I see Buttercup coming down the stairs and right behind her was Blossom following.

Buttercup sat down and grabbed the rest of the pancakes. I stared in shock.

She could so much and still keep her figure. She meets my stare.

"What do you staring at?", she asked. I shake my head no.

"Blossom, aren't you going to eat?", I asked her. "No. I ate earlier", she answered me.

After we ate, we decide to go to the mall. I dressed in baby blue shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and my converse. While I waited for my sisters at the door, I was reading a book. I turned to see Blossom. She was wearing a pink shirt and a red skirt with a bow on the back, along with her pink converse.

"Where's Buttercup", I asked. Blossom turned her head.

I see Buttercup coming down. As usual, she wore a black shirt and green cargo shorts with her converse.

_At the Mall…_

Buttercup's P.O.V.

We arrived at the mall and started walking around. It was always boring now. No more villains and especially no more Rowdy Ruff Boys.

As we passed a store, something caught my eye. A contest to win a trip to a resort at Alaska. I entered and took a slip.

I told my sisters about it and they agreed to it. Blossom read the Instructions.

"To win this contest, you must sing a Christmas song", it read.

Blossom and I looked at looked at Bubbles. She took the clue and we went home.

Bubble's P.O.V.

They recorded me singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

We mailed it and waited.

_A day later…_

A call came and Blossom answered it. "Hello", she said. She kept nodding her head and a smile was growing on her face. She put the phone down and started jumping up and down. "What's wrong?", I asked, a little worried.

She calmed down and said, " We are going to Alaska!". Then I start jumping with her.

After we calmed down, we told Buttercup and we started packing.

We arrived at the airport, ready and excited.

As we got on, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I shrugged and sat with my sisters on the plane.

**I finished! Bubbles already gave you a hint on what's going to happen! **

**Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. The Boys

**Time for Chapter 2 of the PowerPuff Christmas special!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the PowerPuff Girls.**

Normal P.O.V.

After some time, they finally arrived. Before getting off the plane, each of them put on their signature color jackets and sweaters.

They got off and saw they were surrounded by snow.

"Wow!", Bubbles exclaimed. "It's like a white blanket just covered the ground". Blossom laughed at her sister and they walked to the resort.

The resort was a six-story hotel with a lot of Christmas lights.

They got in and received their room key.

"Yay!", Bubbles yelled. "We are on the sixth floor!". When they entered thei room, they found it was like a room fit for a King and Queen.

The room had a plasma screen T.V. and beautiful furniture. The bed room had three king-sized beds. Bubbles was shocked, Blossom was surprised, and Buttercup was happy. They got dressed and decided to go outside.

Bubbles was wearing a blue jumper dress with white leggings.

Blossom was wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt with red leggings. Buttercup was wearing a lime green shirt and a dark green skirt with black leggings.

They walked outside and played in the snow. After playing a snowball war, they laid down in the snow. "I wish we could ice-skate", Bubbles said to her sisters. "We could", Buttercup answered. "It's behind the hotel. I saw it while I was looking out from our window". Blossom and Bubbles squealed, which caused Buttercup to cover her ears. When they reached their destination, they saw a big ice rink with only three people there.

The girls ran and before skating, they put on their skates.

Bubble's P.O.V.

As I skated, I felt calm and happy. When I see Buttercup skate, my God. She skates so swiftly and beautifully. I wish I could skate like that. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I bumped into someone and fell.

"Hey, are you okay?, the person asked. "I'm fine", I say as I look up.

My eyes widen in shock to see Boomer. He still had his blonde hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. He looks at me and finally realizes it's me.

"You're… Bubbles?", he asked. I giggle and reply, "Yes".

Boomer's P.O.V.

Wow, I couldn't believe this beautiful young lady was Bubbles. But then again, she was always beautiful. We stayed quiet for a moment. I decided to break the silence. "Why are you here?', I asked. "We won a trip here", she answered in her delicate voice. "Are you're brothers here too?", she asked rather quickly. I nod yes and she skates away.

"WAIT!", I yelled after her. She turned, her face filled with surprised. I skate to her and say, "You want to go get a hot chocolate?". A smile forms on her face and we go.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I see Bubbles skate away with…Boomer! I skate toward her, but an arm wraps around my waist stopping me. I turn to meet piercing blood red eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pinky", Brick says with a smirk on his face. "Shut up and let me go", I snapped at him. Surprisingly, he lets me go.

"What are you doing here?", I ask. "Just came and relax", he says in a relaxed tone.

Brick's P.O.V.

I see pinky a little tense. "Look, I don't want to fight", I start. "Why don't we be friends like Bubbles and Boomer?". She stays quiet for a moment.

A smile grows on her face. "Sure", she says. Then she pulls on my arm and tells me, "Come with me. There's a candy store inside the hotel".

I laugh at her childish behavior and let her pull me to the destination.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I didn't pay attention to my sisters. I kept skating. I don't know why, but when I skate I am no longer the "Toughest Fighter", but a normal girl.

I keep skating, spinning around and doing tricks. Then I feel someone joining me, skating with me like those people in the Olympics.

I really don't care who I'm skating with, what I really care about is that I'm having fun with whoever it is.

Then the person throws me in the air and catches me with perfect balance.

The person spins me and dips me. I meet emerald green eyes. The only person who has emerald eyes is….Butch! I get away from him.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?", he asks with a smirk on his face.

I get in fighting position. He skates toward me.

"I don't want to fight", he says. I look at him in shock. My counterpart?

No fighting? Is the world going to end?

"Do you ..I don't know…go play video games?", he asks me.

I think about it for a second. I look up and nod.

He smiles and we skate to the Game Room.

**Next chapters will be based on each of the couples.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!... REVIEW!**


	3. Blues

**Hi! This chapter is all about the blues! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own POWER PUFF GIRLS or High school Musical song!**

Bubble's P.O.V.

As Boomer and I skated away, I look at his eyes. He turns to me. I see no evil or hurt in those eyes that had always made me feel happy.

Once we got to the Café, we sat down and started talking.

We started talking on how blossom and Brick are really bossy.

"No way, you too!", I exclaim. Good thing there was barely any people.

Boomer nodded. "Well, they are counterparts, so that must mean"- Boomer was cut off by a girl's scream.

We react to our senses and head to the place where we heard the scream.

Boomer and I were shocked to see a random girl.

In front of her was a Karaoke Machine.

"Okay, Who wants to sing for everyone?", the girl literally screamed. I saw some hands being raised. Then she said, "Any song!". I raised my hand quickly.

The girl turns to me and says, "Go ahead!, choose your song". I walk up to the computer. I started thinking for a moment. Got it!

I typed in the Start of Something New. Since I knew it was a duet, I grabbed Boomer. "Please sing this song with me", I pleaded him. I gave him my cutest puppy eyes and he gave in. He sang first.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance _

Then I sang.

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities _

Then together.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way _

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the Start of something New_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Now who'd ever thought that we'd be both here tonight?_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way _

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in you eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The Start of something New_

_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_But know it's easy to see_

Boomer and I looked at eachother singing as if we were feeling the exact same thing. Well, no duh he is my counterpart.

_It's a start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That's it a start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The Start of something New _

_The Start of something New_

_The Start of something New_

Everybody clapped and cheered for us. I saw that we were only inches apart.

Suddenly I heard someone scream, "KISS". Then others started joining him.

We looked at eachother and slowly getting closer until our lips met. I heard the same person go, "WHOOOO!". Boomer and I parted and smiled at eachother. Maybe this could be the Start of something New.

Boomer's P.O.V.

I can't believe I kissed Bubbles. Who cares? I liked her ever since I could remember. We both decided to look for her sisters and my brothers.

**Well, how was it? I work on the next chapter maybe tomorrow? **

**Well bye and REVIEW! :)**


	4. Reds

**RED TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Puff Girls!**

**Enjoy!**

After Blossom literally dragged Brick, they went to the infirmary.

One reason why, was because she dragged him through a pile of rock and thorns.

Since Brick had some chemical X, he healed quickly. Then they were on their way to the Candy Shop.

Brick's P.O.V.

Ow! My whole body had hurt because of pinky. As we were at the entrance, I saw hearts in her eyes. I laughed. "What's wrong?", she asks with a frown.

I don't answer her. I walk into the Candy Shop with pinky following.

I gasp to see so many candy. I thought I saw pinky drooling.

Blossom's P.O.V.

Brick and I walk to the aisles of candy. My eyes gleam with joy.

Suddenly I stop walking, causing Brick to bump into me.

"What the heck?", he ask. I start crying and fall to the floor.

Brick kneels next to me. "Are..you okay?", he asks with worry. I look up and jump to my feet.

"This is BEAUTIFUL!", I start. "HEAVEN!".

"Blossom, people are watching", Brick tells me in a whisper.

I mouth an 'oh' and we both grab our candies and sit down.

We ate our candies I silence. I don't like silence so I decide to break it.

"You..said my name, and not pinky", I say finally realizing. He looks away and is that a shade of pink on his face?

I sigh which causes him to look at me again. I smile at him. He gives me a face that say 'whatever', then turns into a heart warming smile.

We laugh for no apparent reason. I reach to grab the last piece of candy instead to have another hand on top of mine.

I look up to see Brick.

Brick's P.O.V.

My hand is on top of Blossoms'. "You can have the candy", I say.

She shakes her head. "You have it.

"No, you Blossom". Then we start arguing.

"You".

"You".

"You".

"You".

"You".

I grab the candy and give it to Blossom.

"Please, with all my heart just..",I say while handing the candy bar to her.

Then I heard some "awwwws" behind me. I turn to see random people.

"Isn't that cute?",one of them said.

"Cut couple", another said.

"Why can't you do that to me?", a girl asks her boyfriend.

I send a glare and they leave immediately.

I turn to meet glowing pink eyes. "Really?", she asks. I nod and she gobbles the candy in one bite.

"And you're supposed to be the leader", I tease her. She frowns at first and then smiles and nods.

As we were about to leave, Blossom hugs me. "Thanks", she says.

I hug her back and reply, Your welcome".

Then we both agreed to look for her sisters and my bros.

**That was REDS! Greens will come next :)**

**Oh, Have a Happy New Year! **

**Don't leave me hangin and REVIEW!**


	5. Greens

**GREEN TIME! *Dancing* Jk:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Puff Girls!**

Buttercup's P.O.V.

After our skating duet, we walked to the Game Room.

On the way, we stopped to talk while laying in the snow.

"So what's you're favorite color?", Butch asks me. I give him a emotionless face. "What?", he seems taken back.

"We are counterparts. So that means my favorite color is green", I answer flatly. I look away to see the scenery. Now that I think of it, it never really snows at Townsville. My thoughts are interrupted by a snowball hitting my

head. I turn to meet Butch, smirking while holding a snowball.

"You wanna play?", he asks me.

I answer him back by throwing a snowball in his face. I laugh.

Next thing you know we were having a snowball fight.

No, it was a snowball WAR!

People were actually stopping to watch us fight. Because of my super-hearing I could hear:

"I bet the girl will win",

"The boy looks tougher",

"dibs on the boy!"

"Girl!".

I smiled to myself. I will win. Suddenly I'm tackled to the ground.

I look to see Butch on top of me.

"Get off", I ordered.

"I'll get off if you say I'm the best and you suck", his smirk grew.

I breathed in. then I got an idea.

"I'm the best and you suck", I say and then spit in his face. Quickly I push him off.

He looked at me. "You're good". He kicked me and send me flying a few feet back. "But I'm better", I shout to him while throwing snowballs at high speed. I start laughing. One reason why is because Butch looks like a snowman.

Butch's P.O.V.

Buttercup and I left after our 'Snowball War', according to Buttercup.

We finally reached the Game Room. We both gasped to see so many games.

What kind of Hotel is this anyway?

I started playing Black Ops while Buttercup was playing another game.

It was actually really boring to play this game since I have it and already played it. I walk to see what game Buttercup was playing.

I saw she was playing Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2.

"Die Goku!", she screamed as she was playing. I guessed she was playing as Vegeta.

I turn on the second controller and play a battle with her.

She chooses Vegeta and I chose Goku.

I have to admit she plays very good. I smile and the battle ends. She won.

We were about to play another level until we decided to leave and look for our siblings.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

We stopped at the lobby to find Bubbles and Boomer, along with Blossom and Brick.

"Come on! Let's go see the fireworks!", Bubbles literally screeched.

We all walked to the balcony. The fireworks were bright and beautiful.

At the corner of my eye, I see a mistletoe. I smirk and tell my little plan to Butch.

He smirks in return and agrees with me. I grab it and hold it on top of Bubbles and Boomer. They both looked up.

"You know tradition", I say. They both smiled and kissed. Then they blush after they separate. I walk toward Blossom and Brick.

Again, I hold it on top of them. "Tradition", Butch says while looking at Brick. I see Brick blush like mad and Blossom, just to get it over with, kissed him. Then Brick fainted for a few minutes.

Butch and I laugh. We both sit down in the sofa. Butch pokes me. I turn to see he's looking up. I see a….mistletoe! I hear giggling from my sisters.

"Well, it is tradition", The blues and reds say.

Slowly, Butch and I press our lips together. Then we hear Boomer screaming, "HOORAY!". We both stop to give him glares.

He shut up instantly. We all laughed and went outside to enjoy the fireworks.

Bubble's P.O.V.

Somehow I have a feeling we were supposed to meet the guys here and get together with them.

I look at my sisters hugging their counterparts. I look at the sky.

Thank you! This is totally something New.

**The End of this story!**

**Hope you guys liked it and like I said in my last chapter, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**If you're wondering why I picked Dragon ball Raging Blast 2 for Buttercup is Because of the doujinshi. She dresses as Gohan like a super saiyan. Check it out!**


End file.
